falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
LawrenceHiggs.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Angry, resentful}'' You know what happens when people get robots to do all their work? They get fat and lazy, that's what. |after=LawrenceHiggs: Real people doing real thinking and real work. That's the future I want. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D1328 |before=NPCMLawrenceHiggs: You know what happens when people get robots to do all their work? They get fat and lazy, that's what. |response=Real people doing real thinking and real work. That's the future I want. |after=Player Default: No argument here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1327 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: No argument here. |response=Nice to meet someone who isn't obsessed with replacing people with machines. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I've been saying for years that we're too reliant on these synths, but nobody wants to listen. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Maybe you can talk some sense into them. |after=LawrenceHiggs: In any case, I suppose I should say welcome. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000D1326 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I don't see any harm in robots helping out. |response=Robots helping out. You make it sound so tame, so harmless. If that's all it were, I'd agree. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=What's being planned here is much more than that. I'm talking about synths replacing human beings. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=You've just arrived, so perhaps it isn't apparent to you yet, but in time you'll see what I mean. |after=LawrenceHiggs: In any case, I suppose I should say welcome. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000D1325 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: People have no trouble getting fat and lazy on their own. |response=A few here and there, perhaps, but not on the scale that I'm talking about. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=But I can see you're having a joke at my expense. You're hardly the first. |after=LawrenceHiggs: In any case, I suppose I should say welcome. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000D1324 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If that's how you feel, why not leave? |response=Because we could do so much more. But no, everyone is obsessed with these damn synths. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It's wasted potential, that's what it is. |after=LawrenceHiggs: In any case, I suppose I should say welcome. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000D131F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Maybe you can talk some sense into them. |response=In any case, I suppose I should say welcome. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Perhaps a fresh perspective will do some good around here. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Disappointed}'' I suppose you don't care. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Resentful, bitter}'' The rest see me as little more than a glorified repair man, but I'm as much a scientist as any of them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Synths aren't human beings, but supposedly they're the future of humanity. I'll never understand it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Resentful, bitter}'' Spend enough time here and you'll be sick to death of the word "synth". I certainly am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stubborn, a little resentful}'' What others call complaining, I call critical thinking and challenging assumptions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, resentful}'' There's a lot of hubris around here lately, and I don't care for it. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteHiggsCourser1 |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00162FE0 |before=InstituteCourser: Right away sir. |response=''{Stern, Angry / Stern}'' If you see anything even remotely suspicious, report it immediately. This absolutely cannot happen again. Got it? |after=InstituteCourser: Yes sir, understood. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FDF |before=InstituteCourser: Sir, we've had another situation. A code red. |response=''{Angry. / Angry}'' What? This is the third time in two weeks. This is unacceptable. How could this happen? |after=LawrenceHiggs: If you see anything even remotely suspicious, report it immediately. This absolutely cannot happen again. Got it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00162FDC |trow=3 |before=InstituteCourser: We think there was a system glitch. We're looking into it. |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Damn it! You're all useless. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Frustrated}'' I'll figure out what happened, but in the meantime, tell the others to be on high alert. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Frustrated}'' I want more patrols, and more rounds. |after=LawrenceHiggs: If you see anything even remotely suspicious, report it immediately. This absolutely cannot happen again. Got it? |abxy=A1c}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Perplexed, irritated / Irritated}'' Father can't be serious. How's an outsider supposed to know how things work here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' We have several people qualified to become the next director. Father's lost his mind. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Unimpressed / Stern}'' You haven't done anything that we couldn't have done ourselves, given time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Unimpressed / Stern}'' I suppose you think you deserve credit for bringing the reactor online. Nonsense. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{A half-hearted attempt at being sympathetic. / Neutral}'' I suppose I should offer you my condolences on the loss of your son. Very well, then. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{A half-hearted attempt at being sympathetic. / Neutral}'' I suppose I should offer you my condolences on the loss of your son. Very well, then. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Skeptical the player is ready to be the director... there's an edge of scorn here / Neutral}'' I suppose you got what you wanted, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A half-hearted attempt at being sympathetic. / Neutral}'' I suppose I should offer you my condolences on the loss of your son. Very well, then. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Skeptical the player is ready to be the director... there's an edge of scorn here / Neutral}'' I suppose you got what you wanted, director. |after= |abxy=}} InstituteSS3 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001C6413 |before= |response=''{Angrily berating a cleaning robot / Angry}'' You call this a clean floor? Are your visual receptors malfunctioning? Can you not see the grime and dust? |after=Synth: My apologies, sir. I was issued a defective cleansing unit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001C6411 |trow=2 |before=Synth: My apologies, sir. I was issued a defective cleansing unit. |response=''{Angrily berating a cleaning robot. / Angry}'' Don't make excuses. You're clearly defective, and I intend to report this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry, sarcastic, berating a cleaning robot / Angry}'' Perhaps after you've been disassembled, we can use your components to make something that's actually useful. |after=Synth: Yes, sir. |abxy=A1b}} InstM03 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013A024 |trow=2 |before=Max: Who's that in the control room? |response=''{Annoyed, a little mocking}'' Father's heir apparent. He made it past your impenetrable defenses. |after=Max: But if he got that far... |abxy=A1a}} |before=Max: Who's that in the control room? |response=''{Annoyed, mocking}'' Father's heir apparent. She made it past your impenetrable defenses. |after=Max: But if he got that far... |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0013A022 |before=Max: But if he got that far... |response=''{Scolding.}'' Compose yourself, man. We've always known the risks, but we are still in control. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000BBF4D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm under no illusion that this will easy. |response=''{Barbed compliment / Amused}'' Your determination is admirable, if misguided. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Certain / Neutral}'' The truth is simply this - you have no idea what it means to be the director of the Institute. |after=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000BBF4C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If I just stay out of everyone's way, it should be easy. |response=''{Weary / Tired}'' If only it were that simple. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{A difficult truth... it is what it is / Neutral}'' Unfortunately, you don't have Father's scientific background. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{A difficult truth... it is what it is / Neutral}'' You can't hope to relate to us or understand the work we do here. |after=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000BBF4B |before=Player Default: Maybe, maybe not. All I'm asking is that you keep an open mind. |response=''{Resigned / Stern}'' I'm sorry, but our minds are made up. Both Doctor Loken and I have resolved to stand our ground. |after=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BBF4A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You'd rather everyone fight over the job? Is that what's best for the Institute? |response=''{Confident / Neutral}'' I agree that the transition will be chaotic, but eventually, a leader will emerge from that chaos. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Then, things will return to normal and the work will resume. |after=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000BA849 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |response=''{Resigned, final / Neutral}'' There's nothing more to say, then. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A little ominous / Confident}'' Of course, sooner or later the others will be forced to take my side. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident with a sinister edge / SinisterSmile}'' I think you'll find that hunger can be very persuasive. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000BA846 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Can't you at least give me a chance? |response=''{Thinking it over / Thinking}'' A chance? Hm. |after=Lawrence: What do you think, Max? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Can't you at least give me a chance? |response=''{Firm rejection / Stern}'' Out of the question. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Strong disagreement / Neutral}'' Even with the best of intentions, the amount of damage you might cause could set us back years. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Firm, direct / Confident}'' If you truly want to honor Father's legacy, then you should leave here and never return. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000BBF4F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Confident, caught someone sneaking around / Confident}'' Aha! I thought I heard something. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Made it past the guards, hm? Impressive. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=25 |topic=000B8892 |before= |response=''{Firm, direct / Stern}'' If you've come to change our minds, then you're wasting your time. |after=Player Default: I know you're angry, but there's a better way to handle this. |abxy=A}} |topic=000BA861 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I know you're angry, but there's a better way to handle this. |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' No, you're wrong. You see, I've tried talking. For years I've suggested that we do things differently here, but nobody listens. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Let's see if anyone can afford to ignore me now! |after=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000BA860 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I had a more direct solution in mind. |response=''{Unimpressed, then a warning / Stern}'' Oh really? Our synth guards are programmed to attack anyone who enters here. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Sarcasm, a threat / Amused}'' So by all means, come and join us. Just don't say I didn't warn you. |after=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000BA85F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're upset, I get it. You've made your point. Now open the door. |response=''{Resentful / Angry}'' I'm not taking orders from you. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern rebuke / Stern}'' You haven't earned my respect and you never will. |after=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000BA85E |before=Player Default: Can we talk about this? |response=''{Biting sarcasm, wounded pride / Angry}'' Father chose not to talk to the Directorate before annointing you his successor, so how about I follow his fine example? |after=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA859 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |response=How could you hope to lead us when you hardly know anything about what we do? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A stern rejection, but understanding / Stern}'' I'm sure you mean well, but you must see that it's an impossible task. |after=Player Default: I know you're upset, but I'm not going to change my mind. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Father believes in me. The least you can do is give me a chance. |response=No, the risk is too great. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{A stern rejection / Stern}'' Without experienced and competent leadership, the Institute could be thrown into chaos. Decades of research could be jeopardized. |after=Player Default: We seem to be at an impasse. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=000BA858 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Don't force me to take drastic measures, doctor. |response=''{Fearless / Question}'' Oh, so you mean to martyr us, then? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Firm in your resolve / Confident}'' I assure you, Doctor Loken and I are prepared to make any sacrifice in order to uphold the ideals of the Institute. |after=Player Default: We seem to be at an impasse. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000BA857 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm not a patient person, Doctor Higgs. |response=''{Confident. Emphasize "very". / Confident}'' Unlike you, Doctor Loken and I are very patient. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident, almost cocky... taunting / Confident}'' We have more than enough food to stay locked in here as long as is necessary. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident, almost cocky... taunting / Confident}'' You and the others will go hungry long before we do. |after=Player Default: We seem to be at an impasse. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=000BA856 |before=Player Default: Don't you think you're being a little selfish here? |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' Far from it. What we do, we do to protect the Institute. |after=Player Default: We seem to be at an impasse. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000BA851 |before=Player Default: We seem to be at an impasse. |response=''{Resigned, done, walking away / Sarcastic}'' Then there's nothing more to talk about, is there? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA850 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You're a stubborn fool, and you're not going to like how this ends. |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' Nor will you. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' If you leave us here, everyone else will starve because you were too stubborn to refuse Father's appointment. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' Remove us by force, and everyone will fear and despise you. |after= |abxy=B1c}} |before= |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' I'm afraid you lose either way. |after= |abxy=B1d}} |topic=000BA84F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I thought you were a reasonable man. Maybe I was wrong. |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' This is much bigger than just you and I. I'm protecting decades of research and progress. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident, moral certainty / Confident}'' The answer is no. We will not back down. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000BE7A1 |before=Player Default: You're beaten, Doctor Higgs. Your plan failed, Now open the door. |response=''{Cornered, desperate... play it big, you're expecting to die / Afraid}'' No! I refuse! Now do your worst! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BE79E |before=Player Default: Is that what you want? To be a martyr? |response=''{Cornered, desperate... play it big, you're expecting to die / Afraid}'' I want only what's best for the Institute! It's all I've ever wanted! |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00134190 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: It's over, Doctor Higgs. |response=''{Cornered, desperate / Afraid}'' What do you plan to do now? Kill us and take the key? Go on, then! Prove how right we were! |after=Player Default: You're beaten, Doctor Higgs. Your plan failed, Now open the door. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000BE7C2 |before= |response=''{Conciliatory, admitting defeat / Neutral}'' What do you think, Max? |after=Max: Even the most fastidious researcher must sometimes take a leap of faith. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BE7C0 |before=Max: I say let's give it a try. |response=''{Resigned, weary, admitting defeat, but hopeful for a brighter future / Tired}'' Very well, then. Open the door and let's return to the fold. |after=Max: Synths, abort command override and resume normal functions. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013418F |before=Max: Now unless you intend to shoot me, please stand aside while I put an end to this. |response=''{Defiant, a warning / Angry}'' Future generations will remember this decision, Max. I'll make sure of it. |after=Max: I suggest we confine ourselves to quarters until our fate's decided. We can at least face the consequences with our dignity intact. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BF970 |before=Max: I'll do it. I'll open the door. |response=''{Shocked / Surprised}'' Max, no! |after=Max: It's over, Lawrence, and you're a fool if you can't see that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BF96C |before=Max: I suggest we confine ourselves to quarters until our fate's decided. We can at least face the consequences with our dignity intact. |response=''{Bitter / Angry}'' What choice do we have? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000C1835 |before= |response=''{Panic, a shouted warning / Angry}'' Look out! |after=Max: Quickly, take cover! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000B887F |trow=3 |before= |response=Even the most fastidious researcher must sometimes take a leap of faith. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well, thank you for your patience and understanding in this difficult time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And if I may add, the way you've handled this proves to me that you might just be up for the job of Administrator. |after= |abxy=}} InstM03Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00198B84 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Bitter, ashamed / Sad}'' I suppose I'll never be trusted again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, ashamed / Sad}'' There's no need to gloat. I'm man enough to admit that I lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, ashamed / Apologetic}'' I wasn't expecting you to let us live. That surprised me. |after= |abxy=}} RECampKMK_InstM03 |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=00144F72 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' What do you want? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter / Angry}'' Here to gloat? Don't bother. We have no regrets. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter / Angry}'' Oh, look who it is. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter / Angry}'' Time will prove that we were right, you'll see! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter / Angry}'' Well I hope you're happy with yourself. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files